1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CLOS switching network, and more particularly, to a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals in a CLOS switching network.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a related art Nxc3x97N switch constructed in a single stage. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art Nxc3x97N switch can be implemented by a single time switch chip that implements a non-blocking connection without forming any additional network. Accordingly, the related art Nxc3x97N switch can be managed in a simple connection form of xe2x80x98From channelxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98To channelxe2x80x99, and connection and releasing of a channel is possible by simply managing mutual connection information between the East side and the West side.
As described above, the related art Nxc3x97N switch has various disadvantages. When a general cross-connection algorithm is applied to the related art Nxc3x97N switch, it is necessary to form an enormously large-sized single Nxc3x97N switch by hardware, which is almost impossible. For example, to implement 45xc3x9745 switch, approximately 45xc3x9745=2025 crosspoint switch arrays are necessary in the single state, which disadvantageously results in increased production cost as well as enlarges the area of the switch itself.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for searching implementing a non-blocking cross-connection in a multi-stage CLOS switching network that substantially obviates one or more problems caused by disadvantages in the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals that performs and manages a non-blocking cross-connection in a multi-stage, i.e., three-stage, similar CLOS switching network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining a path for signals in a CLOS switching network that can switch various signal tributaries.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals in a multi-stage CLOS switching network that is capable of mixing a VC3 and a VC11 and a VC12 for mapping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals in a multi-stage CLOS switching network that is capable of searching and managing a composite path for virtual container signals and of performing a cross-connection.
To achieve these and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purposed of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals in a multi-stage similar CLOS switching network that includes managing a link use state between each state with a linked list and a bit map, searching connectable candidate paths on the basis of link use state and setting a selected path among candidate paths as searched, and managing a connection state of channels in the set path by using an N-tree data structure.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals in a multi-stage CLOS switching network that includes managing a link use state between each stage, searching connectable candidate paths on the basis of the link use state and setting a selected path among candidate paths after searching, and managing a channel connection state of the set path.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a method for searching a composite path for virtual container signals in a multi-stage CLOS switching network that includes managing a link use state between each stage with a linked list and a bit map, and setting a candidate path on the basis of a use state of a corresponding link and setting a selected VC3 and VC11/VC12 path among the candidate paths as set, wherein, the bit map includes a VC3 Flag and Counter representing the link use state when a corresponding link is a VC3 level signal path, and representing a number of TUG-2 groups being currently used when the corresponding link is a hybrid DS3 level signal path, TUG-2 group pointers representing a channel stage of seven TUG-2 groups of the link used as the hybrid DS3 path, and TUG-2 Usage information representing a use state of the seven TUG-2 groups.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a data structure for a multi-stage CLOS switching network that includes a bit map, wherein the bit map that includes a VC3 Flag and Counter representing a link use state, TUG-2 group pointers representing a channel state of seven TUG-2 groups of the link to be used as a hybrid DS3 mode, and TUG-2 Usage information representing a use state of the seven TUG-2 groups, and a linked list structure, wherein the linked list has a node structure with depth equal to a number of stages in the multi-stage plus one (1), and wherein each node structure includes a node ID having an ordered stage number, a switch number and a channel number for differentiating each node, a forward counter and forward pointer each representing a connection to a next stage, a backward pointer representing a connection from a previous stage, and a next pointer and a previous pointer representing a broadcast connection and a relation of sibling nodes, respectively, and wherein a link use state between each stage is represented by the linked list and the bit map.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.